Angel's Feather
by green-mermaid
Summary: [ExT, AU] “There was a legend. If you found a feather of an angel in a snowy day, the happiness of life will be with you forever…” And Eriol accidentally found a feather in a snowy day, and also in a day when he broke up with his girlfriend.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything… just a fan of Eriol and Tomoyo.

Inspired from: Because You Live (by Jesse MacCartney). Dunno why...

I know… sue me! Instead of continuing **My Fair Lady is My Maid**, I started a new fanfiction! And instead of studying for my exam, I'm writing this fanfiction!! Ha! Sue me… sue me… sue me… But I can't do anything but making this fanfiction. I promised that I'll continue writing my other fanfiction but I'm a writer block right now. So sorry… Just pray that ideas to continue my other story stuck into my mind. Anyway, please read and review!

* * *

**Angel's Feather, prologue**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

"'_There was a legend,  
__If you found a feather of an angel in a snowy day  
__The happiness of life will be with you  
__forever…"_

"Eriol,"

A bespectacled guy with dark black hair looked back as someone called him. His posture was cool and calm. With his handsome face and smart brain, it didn't take him long to become popular among his friends, either boys and girls, and teachers. But become popular didn't make his kind and humble attitude changed. Eriol Hiiragizawa was indeed one of those perfect guys out there who could be counted with fingers. What category of future husband else had he not fulfilled?

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Eriol smiled.

"Do you see Syaoran? He didn't bring his sweater with him and it's snowing," Sakura said worriedly.

"Ah, if Syaoran, I also…" Eriol spontaneously looked down as he heard yells at the athletic court and saw a certain auburn haired guy whom he had known for almost the same as his age. Eriol stunned when he saw his friend played snowball fight at the coolest day of the year outside the building. He corrected his words to Sakura and smiled, "I believe that brainless boy is down there," Eriol pointed to the athletic court which now filled with white snow.

The emerald eyes girl quickly looked outside and stuck her hand on the window glass with eyes widened. She opened the window and yelled, "Syaoran!! What are you doing out there without your sweater? You might catch a cold!"

Instead of showing his guilty face, Syaoran showed his joyful face and asked Sakura to join him. "Ha ha. I'm okay! Come here, Sakura!"

Eriol simply murmured that he doubted his childhood friend might get a cold since he was stupid enough(1) while other Syaoran's friends who played snowball fight with him whistled the happy couple as perfect husband and wife.

After saying a slight 'thank you' to Eriol, Sakura dashed downstairs and joined Syaoran. She put the dark green sweater to his owner carefully. Eriol, who watched the happy couple, smiled weakly. He sighed and walked again to his class.

* * *

A giggle was heard from inside the classroom as Eriol was about to open the classroom door. His hand stopped as he recognized the giggling voice. Through the rectangular window on the door, he could see his girlfriend with a senior in a romantic mood. Mizuki Kaho was never smiled that freely with him. She never looked that happy around Eriol. Kaho was always smiling around Eriol but she looked like always kept her feelings inside and the air between the two of them was somehow thick. 

The view that he saw right now wasn't that Eriol never predicted. There was time when Kaho went home without telling Eriol first as usually she would ask Eriol to walk her home together. There were times where Kaho seemed to avoid Eriol, especially these days. Kaho thought that Eriol didn't know anything. Indeed, Eriol didn't say anything to the girl, but he was a perfect observer. He knew when things went wrong. There was where Kaho miscalculated.

Eriol knew everything from the beginning when Kaho started to double him. He kept telling to himself that he should be fine and not feeling down as he knew this long before. But feelings were not something for human to decide. The hurt feeling inside Eriol's heart was like as if it was pinched but thousands needles. Eriol decided to open the classroom door and faced Kaho's betrayal straightly.

Kaho's giggle stopped at once as she saw her boyfriend entered the room. She quickly parted her kissing with the senior and stood up. "Eriol, this…"

Eriol looked expressionlessly to the couple. "You don't need to explain everything to me. I've known it," He walked to his seat and packed his things.

"No, you misunderstood it. I don't…" Kaho's face showed her guilty.

"What is it, Kaho-chan? Didn't you say before that you chose me than this brat?" The senior spoke up.

Eriol faced the senior with loosely shirt calmly. He didn't say anything. For him, he didn't need explanation from his girlfriend as her attitude had shown it all. Nor he needed to have a fight over a girl who betrayed him how big his love towards the girl was.

Eriol faced Kaho calmly. He let out his hand to shake Kaho's hand. "Then, from now on, we're friends? It's good to be with you, actually. Hope you will be happy,"

Kaho looked at Eriol's hand, holding back her tears. She looked away to prevent her to cry right away. She scoffed a bit before looking Eriol's hand again. "Aren't you going to hear my explanation? Why you don't angry at all, Eriol? This is showing that you never loved me, not even once! I was kinda hoping that you will be angry, but this…" She looked at Eriol's hand and scoffed. She quickly ran off from the classroom and left Eriol.

The senior called Kaho but was ignored. He faced Eriol angrily and hit the younger boy, making him fell down. "What kind of guy are you!? Man is supposed to fight for his love and not supposed to make a girl cry! Don't you know that basic principle in love? Not only a brat, you are also a jerk!" The senior then ran outside the classroom, leaving Eriol alone inside the empty classroom.

Eriol sighed and lied his tired body on the cold floor of his classroom. "Do you know how many needles had hurt my heart? Do you know how much courage I need to say that three simple sentence? Do you know how hard it is to make your face showed as if you don't mind that a guy took her away? You know nothing!! Darn it!!" Eriol hit the floor with all of the strength that he got.

He sighed and looking at the snow quietly falling down from the grey sky. Memories brought him again to his past time where his mother was still alive in this world, trying her best to fight with the cancer cells inside her weak body.

"_Do you listen to me, Eriol-chan?" His mother grumbled cutely. _

"_Yes mom. I listen to you," Eriol replied calmly but didn't stop reading a medical book. _

"…" _His mother pouted. "Eriol, look!! An angel!!" _

"_Where?" Eriol quickly raised his head from the thick book while his mother giggled and then laughed hardly as she saw the expression of her only son. Eriol could only pouted with blushing face as he saw his mother was laughing at him. _

"_But you know,… angel is do exist. There was a legend that if you found an angel's feather at snowy day then happiness will always be with you forever," Her mother smiled sincerely. _

_Eriol first stunned and didn't say anything. "It's just a legend, isn't it, mom?" He read the thick book again. _

"_Mou!! Eriol is not fun!" His mother pouted again._

"_You also said that fairies were exists and if I said that fairies weren't exist, one of them will die. But it's only for kids. I'm 12 already, too old for fairytales, mom," Eriol grumbled. _

_Eriol's mother showed her sad expression as his child stuck with the thick medical book again but didn't say anything at all. She simply gave her last and best smile that day, leaving Eriol alone with his father in the lonely world.

* * *

_

"Ararara-- Stop it!" 

Eriol looked to the direction where he saw a girl around his age was followed by the neighboring dog. That dog actually brought no harm at all. It just loved to follow people with nice smells. And once he had caught that person, he would lick the person with the dog on top of the people, making the people had nowhere to move.

"Pochi! Come here," Eriol called out the dog, making the dog stopped following the curly raven haired girl and ran towards Eriol.

Rubbing Pochi's brown fur, Eriol asked to the girl. "Are you okay?"

The girl didn't answer directly. Instead, she was startled and looked to her back, checking if Eriol might be asking to a person behind her.

"I'm asking you and no other person in this city garden beside you," Eriol said.

"Ahh! Sorry. I'm okay. Thanks for the help," the girl bowed to Eriol, showing her grateful to the lad. "I was sleeping around here when the dog tucked my sleeve and raced me whenever I go,"

Eriol smiled. Somehow, he felt peaceful around the girl. "The dog is actually kinda cute and kind,"

A cute pouting face was seen on the girl's face. The girl let out her pocket watch and screamed. "Akh! It's past my curfew! Well then, goodbye!"

"Eh?" Eriol looked up from Pochi and saw nothing but the garden. There was no raven haired girl with all white clothes in front of him. He blinked his eyes many times and didn't see that girl again.

"Ha ha…I must be too depressed that I break up with Kaho," Eriol massaged his forehead. Before he walked, Pochi was looked so interested at a certain spot near where Eriol was standing up right now. Eriol raised his eyebrow and walked towards the dog.

"What is it, Pochi?"

And there, laid a pure white feather among the cold snow in the snowy day.

"_There was a legend. If you found a feather of an angel in a snowy day, the happiness of life will be with you forever…"_

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**(1) In Japan, there was an old saying that a stupid person won't get a cold. **

**Author's note: My first time doing a prologue!! I don't know how this story might progress since I have no idea right now. Anyway, hope you will support me. Review! XD**


End file.
